Familial Drabbles
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: A series of one-and-two shots of the seven after the big war, living and loving like normal people. Well, almost. Chapter One: Leo encounters Pier 1: He marches through the small walkway and throws his hands in the air. "Don't you smell it? It reeks of adulthood."


_I have no idea what I'm doing, but all I know is that I already have three chapters written. _

_Before you read this, you have to understand that I have this headcanon that the seven live together in their early twenties. You'll be seeing a lot of that._

**_Characters: Jason, Piper, Leo_**

**_Setting: Pier 1_**

_Enjoy!_

Jason and Piper walk through the doors of Pier 1 hand in hand, and Leo jogs right past them, but stops short.

He turns around, shock evident in his face. "Dude. You're kidding me right?"

Piper barely chokes down a pound of hysterical laughter. "We will go to lunch, just we never specified whether or not we were going someone before that."

Leo glares at her. "I hate this place almost as much as I hate Hera." A plump blonde lady sends a sharp look to the son of Hephaestus. Leo sends one right back. "I'm not gonna lie, lady!"

Jason elbows him the ribs. "Repair Boy, shut up!"

Leo stares at his best friends blankly. "I'm not going to sugar coat just how much I hate this place. I just won't."

Piper says, "Why in Hades do you hate this place so much? I thought you would like it here, with all the weird trinkets and stuff." And Leo snorts.

He marches through the small walkway and throws his hands in the air. "Don't you smell it? It reeks of adulthood."

Piper leans against a coatrack and puts her head in hands while Jason rolls his eyes. "Leo, we're twenty-three and we've fought in, what? One or two wars? I don't think that we're still kids."

The blonde lady on the ladder gives them a weird look, but goes back to hanging the ornaments from the ceiling.

Leo, looking scandalized, walks back over and grabs Jason by the shoulders. "You sound like an old man." Then raising his voice, he continues, "Only old people shop here! This is a furniture store, gods darn it. Why can't we just go to Target so you guys can do the boring Styx and I can go to the headphones section and try them out?"

The saleswoman's eyes are huge, surrounded by high, mushy, cheekbones. She stares at the demigods like they're crazy.

Piper kicks Leo in the shins and he looks at her like, "You're choosing Pier 1 over me?"

She grabs his shirt collar and drags him down to her height. (She misses the days when he was a Hobbit.) "Shut your face, or, or…" The daughter of Aphrodite hesitates, and then smirks. "Or when we go to McDonalds I will call Nico and he will show you what he does with his Happy Meals."

Leo's orangey-brown eyes widen drastically, and his mouth twists into an 'O'. "You wouldn't."

Piper tilts her head innocently. "Wanna bet? Jason has Nico on speed dial."

Slowly, Leo turns to looks at Jason, who shakes his phone. Nico's contact info is on the screen, and the green call button and loud and clear.

Leo and Jason stare each other down for a few moments, and then Leo sighs. "I really don't like you guys right now."

The daughter of Aphrodite grins widely and links her arm through Leo's. "Now I need your opinion between these two coatracks."

Leo turns over his shoulder to glare at Jason. He mouths, _you're really letting her remodel part of the house?_

Jason shrugs. _Hazel, Reyna, and Annabeth are doing the rest._

Raising his eyebrows, Leo finishes the soundless convo. _Revenge is a witch, Superman. Remember that._

Leo turns back to Piper, who's examining two coatracks. Leo turns around and looks at a weird lamp, and wonders if he could make a lamp with an engine as a bottom.

"Hey, Repair Boy? Get over here." Piper calls from a few feet away, and Leo obliges. "Which of these do you like better?"

Still staring at the weird lamp, Leo mumbles, "The red one." And ignores the throat-cutting hand signals from Jason from behind Piper's shoulder

The silence is blatant, and Leo meets the daughter of Aphrodite's eyes. Her kaleidoscope scope eyes flare. "The coatracks are black and white."

Leo cracks up but quickly cuts himself off when he sees Piper's look. "Uh, sorry Beauty Queen. Now…" He glances at the two and chooses the black one. It was more intricate than the white one, and smaller.

Piper smiles sweetly and motions for the blond saleslady to come over. She hustles over, obviously nervous around the demigods. Her name tag read, _Henrietta, _and she spoke in a quavering voice.

Leo wonders if she's a naturally nervy person, or if she's just creeped out by the heroes of Olympus.

Probably the latter.

Henrietta scribbles the sales info onto a small pad and murmurs, "The Jacqueline Louise coatrack will have to be ordered, if that's alright." She meets Piper and Jason's eyes for the first time.

Piper responds delicately. "That'll be fine, thank you."

Henrietta's pale blue eyes flicker back to the pad and she says. "It'll be in on Thursday. We'll call you then."

Piper smiles. "Thank you again, Miss Henrietta."

Henrietta gives a weak smile in return. "Is there anything else you would like, ma'am?"

The daughter of Aphrodite ponders that for a moment, and then her eyes light up. "Oh yeah!" Piper speed walks to a bronze bench with a cream cushion over it.

Leo and Jason follow her. "When did she find that?" Leo whispers to the son of Jupiter.

"Heck if I know."

Leo watches as Piper tells Henrietta the bench information, and the saleslady responds in her usual reserved voice, "The Maxine Nicole bench will be in on Thursday also, baskets and pillows included."

"Thank you, again! We really appreciate it!" Piper grins again, and gestures to Leo and Jason, who give awkward waves in response.

"Why in Hades are all the accessories named after girls?" Leo murmurs under his breath, and he hears Jason snort in laughter.

Henrietta leads the trio to a small computer and she quickly types out their order, as if she wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.

Mortals.

Henrietta mumbles a, "I'll be by the windows if you need me." And rushes off to her ornaments.

"Um, okay then." Jason cracks, and Leo laughs.

"That poor lady. You probably scared her with your 'Pier 1 is for Old Peoples' rant." Piper says, and rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I was only speaking the truth!" Leo says, and raises his hands in surrender. "Now that we've got our bench and coatrack, can we go? My stomach's yearning for some grease fried cows."

Piper wrinkles her nose and hits Leo's arm, playfully. "Not so fast, Valdez. We need a mirror."

"One thing we agree on, McLean. We need to see my face more often." With that, Leo mockingly skips to the back of the store, where rows of unbought mirrors lay, stacked up in rows.

Piper and Jason follow the weird son of Hephaestus, and then skip through the mirrors for ten minutes.

Piper sighs and says, "Annabeth and Percy'll love this."

The two boys gather around her, and Leo snorts. "Yes they will."

The mirror was fairly large, maybe two, three feet tall, and the frame was covered in emerald green flowers that sparkled in the cheap, bright lighting of Pier 1.

"I love it, too." Piper says and runs her hand over the flowers. Jason reaches up and grabs the price tag. His blue eyes widen and he says, "Pretty reasonable, too."

The daughter of Aphrodite bites her lip. "I think we've found our mirror." She nudges Leo in the side. "Go get Henrietta."

"If I get Henrietta, she'll freak out so much she'll fall off her ladder. I don't think that's a good idea." Leo says flatly, and Piper tries to hold in a laugh, and fails.

Piper calms herself, and begins to walk over to Henrietta's Ornament Emporium, but the blond lady seems to take their hint well enough. She peels herself from her ladder and walks over to their circle around their mirror.

"Is this the mirror you want? From the Philippa Roberta Collection?" Henrietta says quietly, and Jason and Leo exchange glances. They clamp their lips tightly to keep their laughter inside.

"Yes, ma'am!" Piper almost trills, and Henrietta effortlessly brings the mirror to the cashier's desk. She rings it up quickly, and practically shoves the mirror in Jason's arms.

"Have a great day," Henrietta mumbles, and ushers the trio out the sliding doors.

Jason leans the mirror against the window, and the best friends laugh their hearts out outside Pier 1.

Meanwhile, Henrietta murmurs to her co-worker, "Twenty-somethings these days…"

_How'd you like this? I didn't mean for it to be this long, but it came out like this. R&R, and the already written chapter of Familial Drabbles will be posted soon. :) Thanksies, y'all._


End file.
